Wasabi Warrioirs
by dontcallmemanders
Summary: Follow the Wasabi Warriors as they meet Family, new and old Friends, and Start to date. Kim/Jack Julie/Milton Grace/Jerry Rudy/Bethany Eddie/Kelsey Bethany (Ms. Applebaum)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys!**

**Back with a new story! I updated Kickin it With 39 Clues if you are interested. So hope you like the story! Ohhh first lets do the disclaimer.**

**Me- Hey Kim Hey Jack**

**Kim and Jack-NOT NOW!**

**Me- What this time**

**Kim-He stole my phone**

**Jack-You stole one of my pieces of bacon**

**Kim- It's bacon live with it**

**Jack not until you cough it back up and give it to me**

**Me- Can one of you do the disclaimer **

**Kim and Jack-NO**

**Milton walks bye**

**Milton- Hey Mandy**

**Me-Hey can you do the disclaimer**

**Milton -Sure, Many does not own Kickin it or any of the characters, she does own the OC characters though and the plot**

**Me-Thanks**

**Hope you enjoy the story**

* * *

Kim's POV

"Hey Guys" I said to the guys as I walked into the dojo. They were just sitting on the ground looking bored out of their minds. They were all in weird positions. Jerry was lying down with his feet on the bench. Milton was in the corner next to a punching dummy, except the dummy was lying down next to him. Eddie was just sitting crossed legged. And Jack was sitting up with one leg out and one leg in.

I got a lot of "Heys" and "Yo" well the "yo" was only from Jerry. All of a sudden Eddie burst out laughing. We looked at him weird. He was holding a phone that wasn't his.

"What?" Jack asked.

Then I realized it was my phone because the case had the words "Call Me" slanted on it in white writing with a blue background.

"GIVE ME MY PHONE BACK!" I yelled.

"oh" all of the guys except Eddie said. Eddie looked scared. Well he should be he has my phone. I have all my personal things on there like crushes and crushes and...CRUSHES. And my text messages.

"S-sorry it was in your loc-I mean it was on the floor in front of you locker." He stuttered.

"Eddie: I said very slowly yet threateningly.

"Y-yeah?"

"Give. Me. My. Phone." I said with venom in each word.

"Ok here" He said rather quickly.

That's when I looked at the screen to see me and Grace's text messages from 2 nights ago.

This is how it went:

Kim:hey

Grace:hey

Kim: what's up

Grace:Nmu

Kim:same

Grace:so I was thinking of asking Jerry out

Kim:-_-

Grace:wat

Kim:wow

Grace:wat

Kim:good luck with that

Grace:wat do u mean

Kim:he's basically in love with you

Grace:really

Kim:yup

Grace:so u gonna tell me who u like

Kim:no

Grace:why

Kim:cuz

Grace:cuz why

Kim:just cuz

Grace:bet u like jack

Kim:O.O

Grace:did I get it right

Kim:yes

Grace:OH YA

Kim:well g2g bye

Grace:bye

"Eddie" I said.

"Yeah?" he asked a little scared.

"why were looking at my texts"

"Felt like it?" he said uneasy.

"I have a few more questions for you."

"Go on"

"First:How did you get my phone.?"

"I opened your locker"

"Ya I get that but how"

"I asked Jack for your combo" I turned around and glared at him he gave a small smile and waved.

"Second: How did you open my phione it has a password?"

"Again Jack" I galred at Jack again.

"Third:Why were you going through my texts?"

"I wanted to know who you like"

"And did you find out?"

"Uh y-yes"

"Good now Jack why did you give him my combo and password" I asked Jack.

"I was tired ok"

"Ok" I said. "Now mind telling me how it all went Eddie?"

"Ok I'll tell"

**FLASHBACK FLASHBACK FLASHBACK**

_Kim had just called Jack to go get her phone cause she left it in her locker so he went to the dojo to go get it. When he walked through the doors Eddie Milton and Jerry were there. _

_"Hey Guys" Jack said._

_"Hey" they all said back._

_Jack walked over to Kim's locker to get her phone. He was about to open up her locker when Jerry, Milton, and Eddie walked up behind him._

_"What?" Jack asked._

_"What ya doin?" Milton asked._

_"Getting Kim's phone from her locker." He answered._

_"Why's it in her locker?" Jerry asked._

_"She left it here."_

_"Ok" Eddie said._

_He opened Kim's locker and took out her phone. He was about to put it in his bag when Jerry grabbed it from his hands._

_"Dude give it back" Jack said._

_"Tell us her password"_

_"No I'm tired and want to go home so I the phone back"_

_"Fine" Jerry said putting his hand out when Jack was about to reach for it Jerry took it back._

_"Dude"_

_"Tell us her password" he whined._

_"No"_

_"If you don't tell us we will tell her you like her"_

_"Really?"_

_"Really"_

_"Fine it's 1716" _

_"Thanks dude"_

_"No problem" Even though it was a problem. Kim was already asleep so she doesn't remember not getting her phone back._

**END OF FLASHBACK END OF FLASHBACK END OF FLACSHBACK**

"Ok"

Right after I said that Rudy burst through the doors looking really happy, which would mean 3 things

1. He finally proposed to Ms. Applebaum (which I doubt he did)

2. Finally moved out of his apartment

3. Won a contest (which is most likely)

"Why so happ-" Jerry started but Rudy cut him off.

"I WON THE CONTEST!"

"What Contest?" Milton asked.

"This weird foo eating contest"

"And you didn't invite me!" Eddie said.

"No I didn't"

"And you won I'm guessing" Eddie said.

"Well yeah that's what I said"

"Cool what was the prize?" Jack asked. Ahh Jack so cute with his hair and beautiful brown eyes that are just so cu-pull yourself together Kim.

"Does there always have to be a prize with you kids."

"Yes" Jerry said.

"Ok well there was a prize"

"WHAT WAS THE PRIZE!" we all shouted.

"Dinner for two at that Italian place in the mall" Rudy answered.

"Who would need to use that the only ones here that are in a relationship is Milton, you and soon to be Jerry, and let me tell you, you guys aren't romantic"

"What do you mean by soon to be Jerry" Jack asked and Jerry looked confused- as usual.

Eddie burst out laughing cause he did read the text messages so he does know.

"I'll tell you later" I replied.

"Anyway back to what Kim said, I can be romantic" Rudy said.

"Sure you can" I replied sarcastically.

"Whatever"

We all walked over to Falefel Phil's. We sat down in a booth and Phil came to take our order. We just ordered falafel balls. Jack and I shared one. Milton and Jerry shared one and Eddie and Rudy shared another. Then a girl came in with brown eyes and brown hair just past her shoulders. She was wearing skinny jean and a pink t-shirt that says HEY THERE in yellow writing.

"JACK your here! I haven't seen you in forever!" The unknown girl said.

"Jess?" Jack said.

**Cliffy!**

**Sorry the chapter wasn't long. I was writing without stopping and thought hey why not end it with a cliffhanger. And it's easier to write the next chapter with a cliffhanger. I promise my next chapter will be longer. A lot of my chapters will be unplanned like this. Anyway, Who do you think Jess is? How does Jack know who she is? Please R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys back with a new chapter! Hope you like! **

**so.. DISCLAIMER**

**Me: Hey Jerry**

**Jerry: Hey**

**Me: What ya doing?**

**Jerry: video games**

**Me: of course**

**Jerry: I KNOW RIGHT!**

**Me: can you do the Disclaimer**

**Jerry: Mandy does not won Kickin it or the Characters but she does own the OC characters and the plot.**

**Me: Good thank you**

**Jerry: Now back to Mario bros Fantasy**

**-_- O.O**

* * *

Jack's POV

I can't believe my sisters here! I haven't seen her since we were like 5. And she's here. You must be confused, well let me explain. It was when we were 6 she decided she wanted to go to New York City, and since my aunt lived in New York she moved in with my aunt. She does commercials. So she really wants to be an actor and singer. She was pursuing her dreams. But at the same time I missed her. We would send letters, call, text, email, and video chat. I've told her all about Jerry, Eddie, Milton, Rudy, and Kim- ahhhh Kim so cute with her honey blond hair and beautiful sparkling brown eyes which are just so cu- pull yourself together Jack!

"Yup it's me" she said. I got out of the booth to hug her. Good thing I was at the end and not Kim or Eddie.

"I missed you so so much" I said into her hair. She was a little smaller than me. The guys and Kim were looking at us confused.

"Oh right introducing time" I said.

"I'm Eddie"

"Jerry yo, but you can call me swag master"

"No one is going to call you that, anyway I'm Milton"

"Rudy"

"Kim"

"Oh so you're the famous 'Kim', Jack talks about you ALL the time whenever we talk" I blushed and so did Kim.

"Anyway this is Jess, short for Jessica, she's my little sister"

"By a year!" Jess argued.

"YOU HAVE A SISTER!" Kim screamed happily.

"Yeah" I said slowly but NOT in threating way.

"YES now when I go to your house there is someone to talk to, because someone in your house is either- hitting on me, asking me questions, saying how nice I am, or asking me to play with dolls."

"They are pretty annoying"

"So I wanted to go see the dojo" Jess said. She's been asking me about that. I talk a lot about the dojo so she sort of knows what it looks like. She doesn't do karate though. It's just me and my Granddad who do in the family.

"Ok let's go" I said.

"We all walked back to the dojo. Kim sat on the bench and I followed by sitting next to her. Jess walked around the place. Looking at everything.

"It's just how you explained it"

"I know right" Then I got a text, it was from my mom.

_Mom: Can you come home now_

_Me: Ya be right there let me say bye to everyone._

_Mom: If Kim wants to come over she can, I really like her_

_Me: I know you do you always compliment her when she comes over_

_Mom: Anyway ask her_

_Me: Ok_

"Hey guys we me and Jess need to go home"

"Ok" they all replied.

"My mom asked if you wanted to come over Kim" I told her.

"Sure let's go" She stood up and Jess, Kim and I walked out.

"So Kim why did you say soon to be Jerry"? I asked remembering when she I'll tell you later.

"Oh well you when Eddie was reading m texts?" I nod. Jess is just there listening; she seems interested in this conversation.

"Well it was my text messages with Grace and Grace said she liked Jerry, and well you know that Jerry like Grace he talks about her nonstop" she said.

"True"

We finally arrived at my house and we walked in. Jess ran and gave my dad a hug. When she came dad would have been at work so she only saw him till now.

"So sweet" Kim muttered.

"I know right" I whispered to Kim.

"Family Reunion" Kim said to everyone. And by everyone I mean my mom, dad, Jess, Granddad, and Grandma.

"Hey Kim" everyone said at the same time. Kim laughed at this.

"Hey"

"Well, Kim and I have to work on this health project"

"Ok we will call you down for dinner, Kim would you like to stay for dinner?" my mom asked Kim. She normally stays over for dinner.

"Ok, I'll text my mom saying I'm staying for dinner." Kim said.

She texted her mom.

"She said ok"

"Ok you two can go work on the project, we will be down here watching a movie with Jess"

"Ok"

Kim and I walked upstairs. We started working on the project but I started to get bored so I started to tease her.

"Hey Kimberly"

"Don't call me by my full name _Jackson" _she said.

"Fine Kimberly"

"Grrrrrr"

"Kimberly"

"ugh"

"Kimberly"

"Stop"

"What was that Kimberly"

"Quit calling me Kimberly"

"Fine Crawford"

"And my last name"

"Ok Crawford"

"Jack" she said warningly.

"Yes Crawford"

"Stop"

"Fine Kimmy" she hated when I called her that.

"Will you stop"

"Why Kimmy"

"Because I don't like the names: Kimberly Crawford or KIMMY!"

"Fine geez I was only kidding"

"Well quit kidding"

"Fine"

"I'm bored" she said.

"Why do you think I was teasing you?"

"For fun"

"Exactly that what I do when I'm bored: FUN"

"Let's watch a movie"

"Ok what movie"

"Paranormal activity 4" she suggested.

"Ok"

I popped in the movie, neither one of us got scared. We don't get scared easily. At the end of the movie my mom called up saying dinner was ready. We walked down stairs. Dinner was homemade pizza. We both LOVE pizza.

"Yay pizza" Kim said. My mom laughed remembering how she said she loved homemade pizza. We all sat down and started eating. Turns out Jess like pizza too. After dinner Kim said her goodbyes and walked next-door where she lived. Yeah Kim and I are neighbors. Once she left my dad walked beside me.

"You like her don't you"

"Yeah I do"

"Well you have to tell her how you feel"

"I will don't worry"

"If you need any help Granddad's here, he went through the exact same thing"

"Really?"

"Yup"

"So he met Grandma in karate"

"Yes"

"He was best friends with her"

"Yes"

"And he was madly in love with her"

"Yes"

"Ok well I'm heading up to my room"

"Ok"

I walked into my room and lied down on my bed. I walked to the TV in my room and pooped in Die Hard. In the middle of the movie I fell asleep thinking about Kim.

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. It was 9:00. I went to my closet and got black skinny jeans, blue V-neck shirt, and grey high top sneakers. I walked down stairs and Jess was already there.

"Hey Jess ready to go?"

"Yup" she was coming to the dojo to watch.

I texted Kim telling her I was ready.

_Me: Hey Kim u ready J_

_Kim: Ya_

_Me: Be there in 5_

_Kim: K see ya then_

_Me: Ya see ya_

I grabbed my skateboard and skateboarded next door. Spencer opened the door. He looked like he was sick.

"Hey buddy" I say to Spencer.

"Hey Jack"

"You look sick"

"I am I get to stay home." He says happily.

"Oh ok, is your sister there?"

"Yeah upstairs, KIM JACK'S HERE!" he yelled to Kim.

"COMING!" she yelled back. She came downstairs wearing a blue V-neck tank top and black jean shorts. We were matching. That's funny.

"Heyoooo" she said. She said oooooo because she noticed we were matching.

"I know you two are matching. SO CUTE" Jess squealed. I rolled my eyes.

"So ready to go"

"Yup" We walked to the dojo. When we got there everyone was sitting.

"Ok now that Jack and Kim are here here are the sparring partners: Jack and Kim, Milton and Eddie, and Jerry and me." Rudy said.

First up were me and Kim. We started circling each other and she threw a punch. I dodged. I swept my feet under but she jumped. She did a high kick and I ducked. I side kicked but she blocked by putting her arm by her side and pushing my foot away. She did a turn and tried to punch jack but failed. And this kept going for 10 minutes until Rudy stopped us saying it would never end.

Next were Milton and Eddie. Eddie won by flipping him.

Then Rudy and Jerry. Rudy won by kicking jerry in the stomach.

Kim stayed behind after practice so I did too and told Jess to go to Falafel Phil's with the guys.

"Hey Kim why are you still here"

"Well remember how Rudy won that contest"

"Yeah"

"Well I'm going to steal the tickets and give them to Jerry and Grace so they can go on a date"

"Ok where are they"

"Rudy's office"

"Ok let's go"

When we walked into Rudy's office the tickets were on the desk. We took them. We went to Falafel Phil's with the guys. They were sitting there eating as usual. Kim and I decided we wwere going to make a plan for Grace and Jerry.

_And the plan was going to be big!_

**Hey Guys! Hope you liked it! I am hoping I can update everyday until I go to Ottawa so you guys have as much as I can have until I leave. If you have checked out the Kickin It with 39 Clues please review the next chapter, I just posted in Yesterday! I am in the middle of writing a new story as well called All Alone. It's a story of how Kim and Jack get locked in the school. It's pretty cool so far. Anyway please Review and PM me if you have anything to say! :) Many more stories to come!**

**Love**

**Mandy**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys,**

**Back with another chapter! I have had 4 reviews, 5 favorites, 7 follow, and 351 views! Thank you so much, even though it's not a lot it's still nice to know a few people liked my story so far. If you can get the word out about my story that would really great! I'm really happy it's summer. Even though it was summer when I stared my story! LOL :P anyway I have a lot of stories coming up. So if I don't update often it's either I'm already in Ottawa (If I go) I am writing stories, or I am really busy with family and friends. So I am making a story about Chats and Facebook, I really like those ones and there's not a lot of them. And I am also making one about Kim and Jack being locked into the school. I will tell you more about them after this chapter! DISCLAIMER:**

**Me: Hey... Rudy**

**Rudy: Hey Mandy**

**Me: Um... what are you doing?**

**Rudy: Oh you know just hanging around**

**Me: On a bar attached to boots**

**Rudy: I've had a rough day okay**

**Me: Okay, anyway can you do the disclaimer**

**Rudy: Kay- Mandy does not own Kickin it or any of us other than the OC's. **

**Me: Thanks Rudy**

**Rudy: You're welcome**

* * *

Kim's POV

It's been a week since Jack and I took the tickets. Rudy was curious and asked us where his tickets went and we told him we took the tickets for Grace and Jerry. He was relived it was us that took them and not any of the three. So now Rudy, Jack, and I are sitting in the dojo thinking of a plan. You see after we told Rudy he said he wanted to join in on our plan so we let him. Jack told his sister Jess and his brother Gabe. Oh yeah forgot to tell you, Jack has a younger brother, he's 13. When I went to his house he wasn't there, thank god he was at a sleepover. He's always hitting on me and it's really annoying, other than him I love Jack's family.

"So anyone have ideas" asked Rudy. I had a little idea so why not share.

"Sorta" "Not really" me and Jack said at the same time.

"Which one of you said sorta"

"Me" "Not me" we said at the same time. We looked at each other for a second.

"Grrrr, which one of you said me"

"Me" I said. They both jumped up and did a weird dance.

"Ummm" I said trying to get their attention.

"Ohhhhh what's the idea!" Rudy yelled. I looked at him funny.

"Well since they aren't dating yet they would not agree on going out to dinner with each other right"

"Right" they both said.

"So Jack and I can ask the other, you Jerry me Grace, out to dinner as friends, I can be there early with Grace we can order, but I'll be ordering for Jerry. I say I have to go to the bathroom and get up to leave. That's when you come with Jerry and ask him to sit with Grace while you go to bathroom or whatever. Then you and me meet back here, and Rudy during the whole time you are filming it for the others to see. Got it"

"Got it" they said in unison.

"Ok, when are the tickets for" I asked Rudy.

"Tonight"

"Ok, Jack you tell Jerry you guys are going out to dinner I'll tell Grace, dinners at 6:00 have Jerry at the table by 6:15 or after, but not too much after. Then meet me back here got it"

"Got it"

"Rudy get your camera from home be near the restaurant by let's say 5:50"

"Ok" (A/N: By the way during that part it was 4:00)

5:50

Rudy's POV

I went home to get the camera and was now at the dojo.

IT'S JACK THE BLACK BELT

Oh that's my text alert for Jack. There's a really cool app where you could do that. I have one for all the kids….. And my mother.

Jack: Ok Kim texted me saying she's on her way turn on your camera and begin filming. Remember to get a good view of the seat near the fountain.

I texted back:

Rudy: Ok

I turned on my camera and walked out and went near the restaurant.

6:00

I saw Kim walking with Grace. They sat and a waiter walked up. They ordered some food and the waiter wrote it down and walked away. I saw Kim get up so I am assuming she said she had to go the bathroom. Then I saw Jerry and Jack. Jack gave me a thumbs and made gestures telling me to talk to Kim while he tells jerry to go to the table by the fountain. You wanna know why he said that, well I'll tell ya. Well you see Jack likes Kim but doesn't know if Kim likes him back so he tries to spend time with her. So he told me to talk to and he will over and walk to the dojo with her. It makes a lot of sense. Kim started walking, she came near.

"Hey Kim"

"Hey Rudy"

"So did she believe that you had to you know go" she gave me a weird look and nodded.

"Ok that's good"

"Yup" then I saw Jack walking over.

"Hey guys" Jack said.

"Hey" Kim and I both said.

"So are they sitting together" I asked. He looked over turned around and nodded.

"Ok well bye"

"Bye" they both said. And they walked off laughing and smiling, talking and chatting. It's cute. They would make a good couple. Grace, Jerry, and I should get them together. I turned my attention back to Jerry and Grace. Jerry had a funny face while Grace laughed. They were both eating. When they were done they got up. I quickly texted Kim.

ME: They got up what now

KIM: Follow

ME: Ok

I got up to follow; they were going to the park. I followed closely behind so I could here. Then I accidently stepped on a branch. Good thing they didn't hear. That was close. Then Jerry asked what we have been waiting for all night.

"Grace, I've liked you for a really long time, and this has been the best night ever, would you like to be my girlfriend?" he asked. YES YES YES YES YES! THE PLAN WORKED!

"Yes"

"YES WOOOHOOO OH YA OH YA" I said. Oops. They turned around to look at me. Grace looked pissed and Jerry was confused. I ran and they followed. I ran right into the dojo and hid behind Jack.

Jack's POV

Kim and I were listening to music from her iPod and talking, right when I was about to say something Rudy burst through the dojo doors followed by Jerry and Grace running while holding hands. YES THEY ARE TOGETHER KIM'S PLAN WORKED. I wish I could hold hands with Kim.

"What the hell" Grace screamed. Kim made a small smile and waved. Grace walked over to her and started yelling.

"Woah woah woah woah woah. We helped get you guys together why are you so mad?" Kim questioned.

"Because Rudy was filming"

"That is pretty bad but hey you guys are together" Kim replied.

"True" Grace said. Jerry Rudy and I were staring at them.

"So you're not mad right" Kim said.

"Oh I'm still mad" Grace said with a smile.

"Ok, if you're going to punish me I have ideas"

"Go on"

"I will go shopping with you whenever, but I will not try anything on, I will give you the dinner but at Circus Burger and I will pay how does that sound?" Kim asked.

"Ok, well lets go to Circus Burger and I will tell you all about the date"

"Ok, Bye Guys" we all waved very confused.

"How did they make up so quickly?" Jerry asked.

"They are best friends so…" I said trailing off.

"Yeah guess so, but I am still mad at you"

"Want to go play video games"

"Sure"

"Bye Rudy" We both said. He waved confused.

NEXT DAY

At school

Kim's POV

I was by my locker with Grace when Jerry walked up with Jack, he kissed Grae and took hold of her hand and turned to face me and Jack. We had our eyebrows raised.

"What I can't kiss my girlfriend"

"Sure you can" I answered.

I walked off to math with Jack.

Jerry's POV

Grace and I walked off to Science. We sat down in our seat. The teacher walked in. She started the lesson. Good thing Grace's desk is close to mine. I took a piece of paper out.

Jerry:_ Itallics_

Grace: **Bold**

_Hey_

**Hey **

_We have to get Jack and Kim together_

**We do but how**

_I don't know _

**Ohhh what if I ask Kim to the mall you 2 could spy on us**

_Good Idea ;)_

**Thnx**

_So will she admit anything_

**She already told me she liked him so I don't know**

_Ok well class is over soon_

**Ya talk to you at lunch**

_Kk_

Class was over and I had History then English and Lunch. I had History with Jack so I can tell him there.

In History

I walked in and sat down. Then Jack walked in and sat down. The teacher walked in and started the lesson. I took a piece of paper out and wrote on it.

Jerry: _Italics_

Jack: **Bold**

_Hey_

**Hey**

_I have an idea to see if Kim likes you back_

**REALLY**

_Yup but it was originally Grace's idea so_

**Ok what was it**

_Grace was going to take Kim to the mall and we are going to spy and see if she says anything._

**Ok Great Plan**

_I know_

Grace's POV

Time to ask Kim to the mall. I walked into History. Jerry and Jack were in it so they would know what I was saying to Kim. I sat down and so did Kim. The boys sat behind us so we had to make it 'secret'.

Kim: **Bold**

Grace: _Italics_

_Yo_

**Jerry is rubbing off on you and you have only been dating for a day**

_True Do you wanna go to the mall after school_

I handed the sheet facing Jerry slowly. He saw after school and nodded. I handed it to Kim.

**Uh sure **

_Wait do you have hw_

**YA**

_Ok you wanna do it at the mall _

**Sure**

_Kk ttyl_

**Ttyl :DDDD**

After I got it I put it in my bag that was hanging on the back of my seat. I saw Jack daydreaming. Probably about Kim.

Kim's POV

After History I had English, then Lunch, then P.E., then Music.

After school I had Karate. I was sparring with Jack. Once again he won. At the end of practice Grace walked in. We went outside and sat down at a table.

Jack's POV

Me and Jerry walked out and hid behind a bush to spy.

**Hey guys, **

**Did you like the chapter. **

**If you did please Review or Follow. So as I was saying I have a lot of stories coming up. I am starting them either today tomorrow or in a few days. Each one will have a chapter by next week. So I will try to write as much as I can until Ottawa! I will post another chapter tomorrow and 39 CLUES AND KICKIN IT will be up today!**

**BYe**


	4. Chapter 4

Jerry's POV

We were spying on Kim and Grace! I already told Jack that Kim told Grace that Kim liked him. But being him said he wanted to see her say it himself. We have been out here what feels like 5 hours. 5 FUH-REAKING HOURS! I better ask Jack how long we have been out here.

"Yo Jack how long have we been out here" I whispered to Jack. He looked at his iPhone (A/N I do not own iPhones)

"5 minutes" now that I didn't see coming. I turned my attention to the girls. Grace was explaining how good it is to have a boyfriend. Which it is fantastic when it's me. Kim looked bored out of her mind.

"Hey Grace you want to do homework now"

"Sure" Grace replied to Kim. They started with math. Kim finished in 10 minutes but Grace didn't. So Kim moved onto History, she finished in 15 minutes. Then she did English, she finished in around 13 minutes, I think. Grace was on History now. Oh how I love Grace's slow working. Kim was on her Phone texting someone. I took out my Binoculars and looked. She was texting Milton. I took a closer look. This is what they were talking about.

Milton: **Bold**

Kim: Underlined

Hey Grace is taking 4EVER with hw

**Ok and what's that got to do with me.**

U NEED TO TUTOR HER

**Why can't you, you are her BFF? **

GRRR fine…. Did you just say BFF

**Uh yeah isn't that what teenagers do. Write in an abbreviation.**

Im not going to answer that and whats with all those punctuations

**Its called grammar look it up!**

I know what it is but u can, you know what forget about it

**OK**

Bye

**Bye**

"Are you done yet Grace?"

"Almost"

"Ok" Kim just sat there playing Subway Surfer for the next 10 minutes.

"I AM DONE!WOOOHOOO! OH YA OH YA" screamed out Grace. That's my girl.

"Shut up people are looking"

"Oh sorry" Grace said sheepishly. Ok this is getting boring.

**IT'S RUDY RUDY IT'S RUDY RUDY**

**IT'S RUDY RUDY IT'S RUDY RUDY**

Kim's phone. She picked it up. You see she has a ringtone for everyone. (A/N BTW that app for the text alert I used in the last chapter wasn't real!)

"Hello"

...

"No"

….

"Why?"

….

"NO!"

….

"How come"

….

"Absolutely not"

….

"Bye"

….

"I said bye"

….

"BYE"

And then she hung up.

"What was that about?" Grace asked Kim.

"Rudy asking me if I could babysit Sam"

"Why did you not want to?" bad choice. Even I know why she doesn't want to. (A/N In this pretend Kim was there in Glove Hurts, and saw Jerry and Jack 'share' deodorant LOL)

"That little twerp made me watch Jack and Jerry share deodorant" she shuttered. "Called me Blondie and got a nerd try to kiss me" she said getting angry.

"They were sharing deodorant" Grace asked.

"Yes"

"Called you Blondie"

"Yes"

"And had a nerd chase you around the mall just to kiss you"

"Yes"

"That little twerp"

"I know right!" Kim said.

"So what did Rudy say" Grace asked.

"That he would bring Sam here in a minute"

"I thought you said no"

"I did"

"Yet he's still bringing Sam"

"Yes"

"Not good" Then Rudy came walking with Sam. Kim gave Rudy her FAMOUS death glare.

Kim's POV

Rudy came with Sam and I gave Rudy my FAMOUS death glare.

"Ok so here's Sam I will be at the spa if you have any problems, be here at 7:00 so I can pick him up" he said with a smile.

"Ok" I said through clenched teeth. Grace was sitting there watching it all. Then Rudy walked away. Sam looked at me. He had a smile on.

"Ok Kim look we got off on the wrong foot"

"You think" I said.

"Yeah and I am terribly sorry"

"Sure you are" I replied.

"Kim" Grace said with a Be-Nice-He's-Just-A-Little-Kid- look.

"Fine" I said to Grace. "You want to go to the toy store and get so hyper we see unicorns" I said sarcastically to Sam.

"No, but we need to talk"

"About" I said motioning to go on.

"About girls"

"About girls" Grace and I said at the same time.

"Yes, there is this girl I like and I don't know how to tell her" Grace and I looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"What's so funny" Sam asked.

"It's-just-you're-8" I said in between laughs.

"Still, her names Elizabeth" He said dreamily. Uh if you tell me it was kind of awkward.

"Uh well just tell her?" Grace said, in more of a question.

"Yeah just tell her I guess" I said kind of agreeing with Grace.

"Ok I will"

"Really?" Grace and I said at the same time.

"Yeah I will tomorrow"

"Keep telling yourself that" I say.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you're going to keep saying I am going to tell her today but you chicken out, then you say to yourself again the next day but you chicken out. It's an endless cycle of chickening out"

"Well now you made me nervous"

"That's what she does" Grace said. I smiled.

"It is, also being sarcastic with people"

"OHHHHH THAT'S HER THAT'S HER" He screamed.

"Go talk to her"

"What do I say?" He asked.

"Uh compliment her…. Shirt! Yeah compliment her shirt"

"Ohhhh or her shoes, those are some nice shoes"

"Or the hair it's nice and curly"

"Just tell her she looks….."Grace and I said at the same time trailing off.

"BEAUTIFUL" Grace and I screamed.

"Ok wish me luck" we gave him a thumb's up as he left.

"I think I'm warming up to him"

"Yeah same" Sam was talking to Elizabeth she smiled.

"IT'S WORKING" Grace and I screamed. She kissed his cheek.

"OMG" We both squealed. Sam came over with a huge idiot grin on his face.

"IT WORKED" He cheered. We both high fived him. He started to shuffle.

"Stop it's hurting my eyes!" I said. (A/N Just pretend Kim knows how to dance in this)

"Ha Ha very funny" Sam said sarcastically. We went over to Falafel Phil's to get Falafel Balls. We went over to sit down where we were before.

"So Kim do you like anyone?" Sam asked while I was taking a sip of my coke. I did a spit take all over Grace. I laughed nervously at her.

"Come again?" I asked Sam.

"Do you like anyone?"

"Yeah I have a lot of friends"

"No not like that, what I mean is like like"

"Oh then yes"

"Who?" He asked.

"I'm not telling you"

"Why"

"Because I said so"

"Please"

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"Please"

"Noooo" I said while stretching out the word.

"Fine, but I will find out"

"No you won't" Grace said.

"How come"

"The only person she has ever told was me"

"True" I said agreeing with Grace.

"But were friends"

"Yeah but I haven't even told the guys"

"Oh"

"Yeah"

Jack's POV

Ok so she likes someone. She has only told Grace. Maybe Grace was right Kim does like me. OH YA! Uh I mean that's cool. Ugh who am I kidding I am totally excited. I'll talk to Grace after. By the time they were finished talking it was 7:00 and Rudy came to pick up Sam. It was cute that Sam found a girl and that Kim and Grace helped. Anyway Kim got a text from her mom and had to go. After Kim left I went up to Grace.

"So it's true Kim likes me" I said all excited.

"Yes it is"

"Yes" I said making a fist and pulling my arm back.

"Ok well I have to go bye" she went up to Jerry and kissed him.

"Bye"

"Bye Gracie" Grace left.

"You hear that Kim likes me Kim likes me" I chanted.

"Yeah dude congrats"

"Thanks"

"So when you ask Kim out we should double date"

"Yeah we should well I got to go home bye dude"

"See ya"

I walked home and I opened the door. My parents are in the living room while Jess and Gabe are in front of me with their arms crossed.

"What?" I asked.

"Where were you" Jess asked.

"The mall"

"Doing what?" Gabe asked.

"Spying on Kim and Grace to see if she likes me"

"Oh ok" They said at the same time and walked off. I went to my room and did my homework. After I fell asleep. The next day I was going to ask Kim on a date. And I wasn't going to chicken out. I hope.

Kim's POV

I went home to find my parents sleeping on the couch, how cute. My older brother Kendall was playing video games downstairs so I decided to join. After we played I went upstairs. I got into my pajamas and climbed into bed. I was just hoping that soon Jack would ask me out. Just one date. I hope sometime soon.

**How was the chapter? Sorry it wasn't that long! I tried but that's where I had to leave off. Tomorrow I will try to put a new chapter! I think this will be a LONG story. I am about to start working on Kickin it with 39 Clues next chapter. So don't forget to follow favorite and review. Tomorrow I will start maybe 1 or 2 of my new stories. I might even start today if my mom isn't home yet with the groceries!**

**Bye **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I got back from Ottawa Monday! Sorry for not updating til now! Ottawa was great, I had lots of fun with my family! This chapter is going to be short though. I promise the next chapter will be up soon. Please read and review and favorite and follow!**

**Anyway hope you like it!**

* * *

Saturday

Kim's POV

I woke up and got dressed. I put on a Black Party Sleep Repeat Boxy Tee, with white skinny jeans with faded black at the bottom, and put on purple vans with skulls and cross bones all over it. I brushed my teeth and brushed my hair. I put my hair in a ponytail and walked downstairs. I ate breakfast. My phone beeped. I got a text. I looked at my iPhone.

It was from Jack.

_From: Jackie_

_To: Kimster_

_Hey Kim! You wanna go to the mall. Well you really don't have a choice I'm already at your door!_

And if right on cue the doorbell rang. I got up to answer. It was Jack.

"What do you want" I said rather rudely.

"Why hello to you to"

"Again what do you want?"

"We're going to the mall"

"I know, and apparently I don't have a choice" Jack smiled innocently.

"Let's go" I said annoyed still.

"Ok" he replied. We got into his car and drove to the mall. We walked in. We found Falafel Phil's and found a table. We ordered a little box of Falafel.

"Hey Kim I was wondering if you'd like to go to the movies"

"Yeah sure"

"Cool"

"So kinda like a da-"she got cut off by Jerry Milton and Eddie running into Falafel Phil.

"JACK KIM!" They all yelled.

"What" Jack said annoyed.

"Rudy's all mad because we took all of his punching dummies to practice moves on ladies" Jerry said. They all nodded agreeing. I rolled my eyes.

"Well what do you us for" I said REALLY annoyed.

Jack's POV

"Well what do you need us for" Kim said REALLY annoyed. Frankly so was I. I knew what Kim was about to say. She was about to ask me if it was like a date. Then it would have been easier to ask her out. But no these idiots had to interrupt.

"We'll be right back" I pushed all 3 of them to the corner.

"I was kind of asking Kim out" They all were shocked.

"We knew you liked her" Eddie said.

"Well can't you still ask her it's only" Milton looks at his watch. "12:00 you still have time"

"What did you say so far man" Jerry asked.

"I asked her if she wanted to go to the movies. She said sure. I said Cool. Then she said and I quote 'So kinda like a da', then you came yelling." I told them.

"She almost asked if it was a date" Jerry said.

"Thank you for stating the obvious" I said.

"Anyway go back to Kim maybe she will say something" Milton suggested.

"Ok bye guys" I walked back over to Kim.

"Hey" Kim said.

"Hey" I replied.

"So what was that all about?"

"Oh nothing I just told them that they interrupted us talking" I said.

"Ok, well what movie do you want to see?"

"Anything really" **(A/N I'm not going to pick a movie because I don't know what movie I would use so just imagine a movie) **We walked to the theatre and I got us tickets to see _ _ _.

During the movie I made my move and did the cheesy thing where you yawn and stretch your arm. The good thing was she didn't move away in disgust. YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES! After the movie we went to Circus Burger. We ordered 2 bacon burgers, medium fries, and 2 large drinks. Mine was Pepsi and hers was lemonade.

Kim's POV

OMG OMG OMG OMG JACK JUST PUT HIS ARM AROUND ME! I hope he asks me out soon. We went to Circus Burger. I had a Bacon Burger, Medium Fries, and large lemonade. Jack had the same just Pepsi. After, we drove back to my house. This is our conversation in the car.

"I had fun today Jack" I said looking at him smiling.

"I did too" He said smiling back.

"So"

"So"

"We should do this again"

"We should" He replied. Then we arrived at my house.

"Bye Jack"

"Bye Kim, see you tomorrow" He kissed my cheek.

"You too" I said. I opened the car door got out closed and walked up my porch. Once I closed the front door. I slid down it my hand on my cheek. My mom walked by and looked at me weird.

"What are you doing" she asked me.

"Jack kissed my cheek" I squealed while jumping up and down holding her shoulders.

"Oooooh is that the guy you like"

"Maybe….." I said.

"Awwwww how cute" My mom said while walking away. Then I got up and went up the stairs. Then Kendall came up to me.

"Mom told me about the kiss" He said.

"Cool" I said kind of weirded out.

"So who's this 'boy' and what does he do for living"

"Man you sound like dad"

"Well he's at work right now so I'm doing the job"

"Ok well I'm going to my room"

"Nuh uh you're answering my questions"

"Fine, his name is Jack, and he works at the dojo"

"Good off to your room then"

"You're a creep"

"Thanks" I rolled my eyes. I walked up to my room and fell asleep.

Jack's POV

When I got home I went to my room. I fell asleep after I got ready for bed.

MORNING MORNING MORNING

I woke up to sunlight and birds chirping from my window. Today was now the day I was going to ask Kim out.

Hopefully.

I got dressed and walked downstairs. Jess and Mom were making breakfast while everyone else was at the table already.

"Hey son, how was yesterday?" My Granddad said. You see I told everyone I was spending the day with Kim, and well you know everyone knows I like Kim.

"Good"

"Anything special happen" my dad asked.

"Well I may or may not have kissed her cheek"

"Awwwww so cute" My mom gushed.

"It's not that big of a deal" I told them.

"It is when you are asking her out today" My grandma said while narrowing her eyes at me.

"I know I am"

"Good" She said with a smile.

"Bon appetite" My mom said while bringing over the pancakes. After we ate I called Kim and asked her if she wanted to go to Circus Burger for lunch and she agreed. I can't wait for lunch. I was planning on asking Kim on a date after when I drive her home. But all I know is…

_Today is the day I get Kim Crawford to become my girlfriend._

**Again sorry it was short. I promise I'll have a new chapter by Sunday. I am updating Kickin It With 39 Clues tomorrow by the least and Sunday max. This weekend I will start some of my new stories. Anyway hope you liked it. Please Review! Oh and by the way if you would like something to happen that you think anyone would like please PM me and if you have any story ideas you would like another of my stories to be about again PM me!**

**~~Mandy~~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh my WOW! I haven't updated forever! I'm so sorry; I have been so busy with everything I haven't had time to update. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about any of you, I will try my best to update more often but I can't make any promises. Probably 1 chapter will be up each weekend so yeah. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin it. **

**Kim's POV**

So today I have this feeling that something good is going to happen, you want to know why, because I woke up all cheery ate healthy (which never happens) and my brother surprisingly didn't bother me! So I automatically think that today is going to be a good day. Anyway, so right now I am in the dojo practicing, when someone walked into the dojo. I didn't turn around because I thought it was just Rudy.

"You trying to ignore the fact that someone is here, is rude" I jumped at the sound of the voice.

"Oh hey Jack"

"Yeah oh hey"

"Sorry I thought you were Rudy"

"Well then" **(A/N. I had to add that because it's basically my catch phrase when someone insults me :P)**

"So are you excited for the tournament?" I asked him.

"There's a tournament?" He asked. Huh, I thought he knew. I mean he was there when Rudy told us.

"Yeah there is, I thought you knew"

"Well I may or may not have been listening"

"Why weren't you listening?"

"Because I was looking at you" I was confused yet touched. He actually may like me, or he's just being nice. I mean we have been through a lot. We have, dealt with a jerk face of a celebrity, a bunch a nerds playing with plastic swords, his evil cousin, a creepy old director, and a whole bunch more. I mean he's my best friend, and best friends are supposed to be through a lot. But maybe when we did all those things he had feelings for me, are they were just friendship feelings. This is all so confusing. I don't know if he thinks of us just as friends or more.

"You looked really pretty" And there goes the compliment I don't know what it meant. Did he think of me as a pretty best friend for eye candy, or a pretty girl who can be his girlfriend soon?

"Really, you think I looked pretty" I said looking down to hide my blush.

"Yeah you did" Well I am still confused, but this is inching towards the he wants me to be his girlfriend type of pretty. Even though this was quite awkward it was cute how he called me pretty.

"Well thanks"

"Do you want to go grab some pizza?"

"But practice is about to start"

"We can skip it"

"We're going to skip practice just so we have a….." I started but trailed off. **(A/N. See I added the date from Kickin it on our own and made in the story ;))**

"A date" OMG, Cue happy dance in my head. Jack Brewer the kid who has been making me go crazy for 3 years finally asked me out. We walked out of the dojo for our date.

**Jack's POV**

I had just asked the girl of my dreams out on a date! I am so happy. We are making our way to the pizza place right now. When we got there we sat down and ordered. When we got out pizza we started talking.

"So does this make us dating" She asked.

"Only if you want to be"

"I want to be"

"Then its official we are dating"

"Are we going to tell the guys?"

"Sure lets tell right now"

"Ok" We got up and went to the dojo.

**Jess's POV (Haven't done this have I)**

The gang and I were in the dojo. Well I was watching them, they were practicing. Suddenly Jack and Kim walk in holding hands smiling. They were going to tell us something. I know this because whenever my brother has news he always smiles. And I guess Kim does too.

"Were dating now" They both said at the same time. They had nervous faces when we hesitated.

"KICK PREVAILS" We all yelled. They both looked relieved and confused.

"Kick is your couple name" Milton said.

"You see we take the Ki from Kim and ck from Jack and you put them together you get KICK" Jerry explained. Wow I didn't know he could be smart. Anyway they started practice while I just sat there still. But there was this cute guy outside so I went out to talk to him. Once he noticed me he looked like he was going to faint. Probably because of my awesomeness. Anyway I went up and talked to him.

"Hey I'm Jess"

"I'm Carter"

"Nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you too"

"So how old are you?" I asked him, I hope I wasn't being to forward.

"I'm 15"  
"Same"

"Cool do you want to go grab a bite and go see a movie"

"Sure"

"Great" I was super excited, I just got asked out by a cute guy. Well, with help from myself. I did go up and start the conversation. Let's hope he's nothing like my ex-boyfriend Chad, who looked faintly like Carter, who dumped me for the evil chick of the school. I was devastated and didn't out of my room for days. Until I had to use the bathroom. That's right I went 3 days without going to the bathroom. I'm awesome.

After the movie I went back home to tell Jack about it. Actually maybe that's not a good idea, he's to overprotective. I'll tell mom.

"Hey mom"

"Hey sweetie, what's up?"

"I met a guy today"

"Really, what did you guys do?"

"He took me to Circus Burger and we saw a movie"

"That's nice, what's his name"

"Carter, he's really nice and cute"

"Awwwww" she gushed.

"Anyway did you hear about Jack and Kim?"

"Yes I did and it is so cute, they were meant for each other"

"I know right"

"Ya"

"Well I'm going to bed"

"Ok see you in the morning"

"Ok

I went upstairs to bed and fell asleep.

**Jack's POV**

I went to bed thinking of today. Don't think I didn't see Jess go to that guy that was outside the dojo. I heard about Jess's old boyfriend who broke up with her for the popular girl of the school. She sent me a picture, and let me say that guys looked a whole lot like him. If he's the guy Chad's brother, he better not be like him. I don't want Jess to be sad. I heard from Aunt Catherine that she didn't leave her for 3 days. I don't want my sister being like tats anymore. But I will find out who that guy was. Maybe he is Chad's brother, and knew about the breakup and came to break Jess's heart for him. Ok I am overthinking this. He's probably not even his brother. All I know is that his last name is Matina, so if I see Carter Matina anywhere, he's Chad's brother. And right after I thought that I got a friend request from someone _very very _special.

_Carter Matina_

**CLIFFHANGER!Not the longest chapter. But for the new stories I am making there are going to be longer chapters. Anyway, review, favorite, and follow the story! By the way I am starting a few other stories. Here are the ides of the stories.**

**Jack and Kim are in the forest one day and witnessed murder made by a guy in a mask. They try to stop them but end up in the hospital, the police come and question them and inspect some things about this case. But who was the guy in the ski mask? Do they know the guy who got killed? Will romance bloom during this journey? Find out by reading.**

**Everyone is lonely, heartbroken, and sad. Ever since Jack left for New York things have changed. Kim left the Wasabi Warriors. She does miss them, but they bring back memories of Jack. What happens when Jack comes back?**

**A whole lot of one shots. Sad ones. Happy ones. Romantic ones. Breathtaking ones.**

**People want Jack killed. But he won't be able to fight back, because he broke his ankle ad arm. So watch the gang try to save Jack from these evil people trying to kill him.**

**Kim and Jack are agent spy partners. They have been best friends since they were 5. It may seem like they are teasing each other but they actually like each other. Watch the two go through all their missions together.**

**Kim a secret spy for the United States Investigation Centre. Jack a Rookie spy. What happens when Kim gets assigned to partner up with him? She hates him, he likes her. Will Kim warm up to Jack so they can be together? Read to find out.**

**Some of the plots may change, but they will be close to that. So I guess you have noticed that I like Spy stories. I just hope I'm good at writing them. Anyway Review and Follow and Favorite.**


End file.
